


the way he moves

by GalRAD_Keith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Love, M/M, Routine, Shirogane - Freeform, Stress, dance, gAY LMA O, keith - Freeform, kogane - Freeform, lance - Freeform, mcclain - Freeform, some soft bois, takashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalRAD_Keith/pseuds/GalRAD_Keith
Summary: Keith, a dancer, competes in a competition, but he only wants to know one thing- what did Lance think of it? He makes his way off the stage afterwords and finds Shiro, and Shiro tells him what happened out in the audience instead of onstage, which leads Keith to search for Lance somewhere in the area. Once he finds him, an interesting situation unfolds between the both of them, permanently changing them and their lives.----Keith,” Shiro laughed a little bit. “Lance was in tears. He was screaming your name and applauding as loud as he could. Several people turned around. He was waving his arms, giving thumbs up, and clapping like he needed to clap to live. He did that all with tears running down his face- and that’s the strongest I’ve ever seen him.”





	the way he moves

“Shiro,” Keith huffed, running out of the backstage area, sweat rolling down the side of his face. “How did I do with my performance? Was it okay? Did- did Lance like it?” Shiro could see the concern and worry gleaming in his eyes. Shiro chuckled and smiled.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded, remembering what he saw. “Halfway through I turned to Lance and muttered something, but he didn’t even respond- I don’t even think he heard me.”

 

“What was he doing?”

 

“Staring. He was definitely gaping. I saw his expression.”

 

“And? Come on, I don’t have all day, there are things to be said here.” Keith groaned, getting impatient.

 

“Just listen shorty,” Keith sighed at the old nickname, but Shiro didn’t stop talking. “Lance was so transfixed on your appearance that he didn’t even  _ hear  _ me _.  _ I tapped his shoulder once or twice, and he only blinked. Like I said, he was gaping, and his eyes were practically  _ shining.  _ I turned away from him and the only other time I looked at him was at the end of your performance. Keith,” Shiro laughed a little bit. “Lance was in  _ tears. _ He was screaming your name and applauding as loud as he could. Several people turned around. He was waving his arms, giving thumbs up, and clapping like he needed to clap to live. He did that all with tears running down his face- and that’s the strongest I’ve ever seen him.”

 

“Oh my- oh my god-” Keith whispered, putting his hands over his mouth. He remembered looking for Lance in the crowd when he heard his name. “I can’t believe- Shiro, Shiro, where’s Lance, I have to-” Keith pushed past Shiro and opened the curtain. Shiro turned around and quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry,” Shiro whispered. He shook Keith’s shoulder gently and notice that Keith’s cupped hands were now starting to hold tears. Keith tembled and whimpered. “Lance knows where we are, he just went to the bathroom to clean himself up.”

 

“Then just let me go, come on,” Keith whispered, shrugging Shiro’s hand off. Shiro sighed.

 

“I suppose,” Shiro mumbled, looking behind him, where the dance instructor was standing. She nodded and pointed at Keith, and Shiro nodded back. “Go. You can see him.”

 

“Thank you,” Keith whispered quietly. Shiro could barely hear his response, but Keith was running away anyways. He ran past several people, tears falling, all the way to the bathroom. He opened the door with such force that the boy at the sink flinched so badly that he slipped. The boy happened to be Lance. “Oh my god, oh my god, are you- are you okay?” Keith stammered, running towards Lance.

 

“Sh- Keith? Keith, is that-?” Lance’s voice wavered. Keith let out a wail of joy and tackled Lance back to the ground. Lance made a small ‘oof’ as he hit the floor again, but willingly embraced Keith. 

 

“Lance, were you- did you- are you alright?” Keith tried to say so many things at one time:  _ Are you okay? Were you crying? Did you really like my performance?  _ But he couldn’t at the moment.

 

“Yeah hotshot,” Lance groaned, pushing himself up on his elbow. Keith’s hand slipped, then rested on the ground. He was laying on top of Lance, their noses inches apart. The two teens’ faces reddened at this.

 

“Lance, did you-” Keith gulped and exhaled. “Did you cry?”

 

“I-” Lance looked at the ground guiltily. “Maybe a little bit.”

 

“Liar,” Keith mumbled, a smile taunting the corners of his lips. “Shiro told me you were bawling.”

 

“He- oh shit, he was there, wasn’t he?” Lance recalled. His eyes widened and blush sprinkled on his cheeks even more, making a pretty maroon hue.

 

“Yep,” Keith chuckled, the vibrations rattling in his chest, making Lance feel it too. Lance shivered and didn’t think it was possible for his face the get even warmer, but it did. Keith looked at the ground. “But I did hear you,” Keith whispered, the rattling in his chest happening once more. “You were the loudest,” He looked at Lance and locked eyes with him. Neither dared to look away. “I heard from the crowd, ‘Keith! Keith!’, and I thought that that was the best moment in my life- to finally have someone call out my name and make me feel like a star.”

 

“That’s all I’m living for,” Lance said with a little tune to his words. “I didn’t wanna pressure you.” Keith caught on to Lance’s silly quote session.

 

“Hey, look me over Tell me do you like what you see? Might not know it now, but baby, I’m a star.” Keith mumbled with rhythm.

 

“You combined two different Prince songs you cheater,” Lance chuckled. Keith blushed as  _ he  _ now felt the vibration from the rattle in Lance’s chest.

 

“Yeah, shut up, it counts. This is what you get for blasting those trashy songs on the radio whenever you get a chance.”

 

“Shut up you doofus, he’s a legend,”

 

“He  _ was  _ a legend.” Keith corrected. Lance groaned and pulled Keith down with him to be even closer to the floor.

 

“Alright cherrybomb, you got me there!”

 

“Cherrybomb? Where are all these coming from?” Keith muttered into Lance’s ear.

 

“Yours truly.” Lance said. It was quiet for a few seconds until Keith started laughing softly. Lance got as red as a tomato and stared at Keith. “That was the cutest thing I’ve heard… you should laugh more often. It’s hard to know that you have emotions.”

 

“It may not seem like I have emotions, but…” Keith shifted himself so he could face Lance. “I do. I really, really do.”

 

“What kind?”

 

“Fear, regret, doubt, sadness- wow. That’s depressing, um, let me start over-” Keith and Lance started laughing. Keith could’ve sworn that Lance muttered ‘dork’ at one point. “Anyway- uh, fear, happiness, definitely anger, some form of nothing, and-” Keith stopped.

 

“' _ And _ ' ? That’s my favourite emotion!” Lance joked.

 

“Love.” Keith whispered quietly.

 

“What?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “What’d you say?”

 

“I said _ love. _ ” Keith repeated, louder than before. “For… a certain person.”

 

“And that is?” Lance said, although he was very nervous. When Keith said ‘a certain person’, his heart skipped a beat- maybe more than that. He so badly wanted that ‘certain person’ to be him. Just him.  _ Him.  _ He saw Keith’s eyes twinkle like christmas lights.

 

“It’s stupid,” He sighed, closing his christmas eyes for a few seconds. He glanced at Lance for a few seconds and then looked away. “I never really thought I’d confess to the guy I loved for a few months on a bathroom floor after my dance routine.”

 

And that did it.

 

Quietly, Lance put his arms back around Keith, and tightly hugged him. He hugged him as tight as he could as tears dared to squeeze out of his eyes.

 

“Lance?” Keith whispered, his eyes getting glossy. Lance looked at Keith, his eyes shiny as well.

 

“It’s like I’m looking at a beautiful geode of amethyst,” He whispered, putting his right hand on Keith’s cheek. Tears spilled from Lance’s eyes. “All twinkling and shining, holding such pure, pure water in them.”

 

“You take poetry, don’t you?” Keith chuckled, a few tears falling. The two teens’ visions got blurry from the tears.

 

“Yeah,” Lance caressed Keith’s cheek with his thumb. He blinked and more tears came. “Yeah.” He tilted his head and kissed Keith as softly as he could. Keith closed his eyes and kissed him back. They both liked the feeling and moved closer. Eventually, they broke apart for air and both stood up. Just then, Shiro came in and shouted,

 

“BEEP BOOP, KOGANE HAS JUST BEEN AWARDED BEST DANCE ROUTINE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, BEEP.” Shiro said in his terrible robot voice. He saw the two boys standing close to each other and chuckled. “Ah, I see. Take your time.”

 

“No no, wait, this isn’t what it looks like-”

 

“Liar-” Lance laughed jokingly.

 

“Shit.” Keith groaned. “Yeah, it’s what it looks like.”

 

“Good, now come and get your award. Lance, you come too.”

 

“Alrighty,” Lance shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. As Keith walked quickly to the stage, Lance tagged behind, but Shiro slowed down to talk to him.

 

“Lance, thank you. Keith was not proud of his routine  _ or _ performance, I could tell.”

 

“How?”

 

“Because the first thing he asked me was, quote,  _ Did Lance like it?  _ I saw how worried he looked. He seemed like he could cry at any moment,the poor thing. All he wanted was your approval. Did you like it?”

 

“No,” Lance smiled. “I loved it.”

 

“Awesome.” Shiro chuckled, holding up his fist. Lance pumped his fist into Shiro’s, and they both made horrible sound effects, but they both thought it was cool.

 

“And Shiro, Keith said that I was the only one who made him feel like a star.” Lance whispered. Shiro found their seats and sat down, Lance following. “He said that he could hear me over everyone else. He said it was the best moment in his life.”

 

“I…” Shiro thought about that. “I’m glad you could make him feel that way, Lance. It doesn’t seem like he feels anything anymore.”

 

“Oh, but he does.”

 

“Like..?”

 

“Love.” Lance whispered, just like Keith did. He watched Keith nervously walk up on stage, yet hold his trophy high and proud.

 

“What?” Shiro asked over the loud cheering. He too clapped his hands, as did Lance. Lance stood up and screamed Keith’s name once more. People started to stand up too and chant his name. And Keith just stood there smiling, crying, and looking directly at Lance. Shiro asked again, “What did you say?” Lance started crying again.

  
“Love,” Lance shouted, still looking at Keith. He closed his eyes momentarily and let more tears roll down his cheeks. “I said  _ love! _ ”


End file.
